User blog:Raised By Wolves/The Attack of Maluria, Chapter 3: Where the Flugpucker are we?
The heroes climbed out of Game Central Station. Well, only Ralph, Vanellope, Candlehead and Rancis. Calhoun was crying her eyes out. Ralph pushed all of the Sugar Rush Racers out, and they saw the real world. Altogether, they pulled out Ralph. "Dangit, we are NOT prepared for this place...", Said Ralph, "We need supplies. To Sugar Rush, guys!" Ralph and the others made their way to Sugar Rush. They caught a beam that dropped from Maluria's copter, and made a hole in Sugar Rush, all the way on the highest Candy Cane Forest tree. "Are you sure about this?", said Rancis as Ralph pulled the trigger. "It's our only shot, kid.", replied Ralph. He blasted the beam, pushing him back. Ralph fell down and his leg was turning the wrong way. "I don't think that's supposed to happen...", says Candlehead. "You don't say?", says Vanellope in shock and horror. She had just seen her best friend break his leg. Off a giant tree. Vanellope jumps down, and Candlehead and Rancis were unsure of what to do. Lately, they had been becoming more than friends. They stared into each other's eyes. Rancis smiled. Candlehead did the same. Rancis held out his hand. Both of them watched Vanellope bounce down, with eyes full of love for each other and sympathy for Ralph and Vanellope. "Y-Your hair smells r-really n-nice, Candleh-head..." Rancis says, stuttering. "T-Thanks, Rancis..." Candlehead replies softly. "RALPH! RALPH! COME ON, MOVE YOUR MOLLASUS! THEM TWO ARE UP THERE MAKIN' GOOGLY EYES, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING!" Vanellope screamed in sadness. "Vanel, I don't think I CAN get up. It's my leg...If someone would get me back to my game, I could die and regenerate in perfect condition..." murmured Ralph. "Go on without me..." Vanellope stubbornly went back to the hole, after suggesting about twenty ridiculous solutions to healing Ralph. But when they got out of the game, they were not in the arcade anymore. They were in the kingdom of a place known as the Wreck-It Ralph Wiki. X-------X--------X---------X-----------X--------X The Wreck-It Ralph Wiki was a beautiful kingdom, with cobblestone sideways and happy faces, all going and helping around town. A big castle stood in the back, home to King Connor90 and Queen AstridFan, and also former king, Lloyd the Green Ninja. The flag of the Kingdom was divided into quarters, the top left being red, top right blue, lower left yellow, and lower right green. In the centre, a picture of Wreck-It Ralph. Population of one hundred and thirty. X----X----X--------X------------X---------X-----X Vanellope and co. stepped out and became normal size. They stared at the glimmering awesomeness of the kingdom. After walking, they realized the Kingdom was quite deserted. They saw one young boy, possibly twelve, cautiously walking around the finely crafted streets, hastily. Rancis caught up to him and realized this boy was three years older than him. Rancis expected an intimidating face, but instead he got a warm, but scared face. "W-Who are you?! Leave me alone!!", he said. "Hello, I mean no harm! I come from a video game, with my friends Vanellope and Candlehead. "Video game? That's prepostrous!", the boy replied. Rancis, Candlehead and Vanellope told him the entire story. "So...what's your name?", asked Vanellope. "My name? It's... ...Raised By Wolves..." END. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Okay guys just so you know AstridFan and Connor90 are king and queen because they are admins. Anyway, I put myself in the story, yes, but does anyone else want to be in it? Write why you think I should pick you instead of others, and I'll pick one person for the next chapter. And yes, the kingdom of Wreck-It Ralph Wiki is our Wiki right here. Any questions? Is there anything I missed? I probably did miss a lot. Note them down and everything will be covered in Chapter 4. Category:Blog posts